


What Else Can I Do To Capture Your Heart?

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - High School, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo didn't think even he would have the hots for the school's new doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else Can I Do To Capture Your Heart?

It was the hottest gossip when word spread SM High School hired a new doctor. He wasn’t just a typical gruff old man or a kind hearted old woman. Many talked about his impeccable features: sun kissed skin, chiseled jaw, plump lips, and body that could rival any idol. There was no need to tell his built physique as he apparently wore form-fitting clothing. There were also talks about his utmost care for any student that visited the infirmary. For the first few months, there were plenty who used a minor headache or small scratch as an excuse to spend time alone with the infamous doctor. No injury was overlooked by the doctor and he always made sure every student left the infirmary with a smile on their face.

Kyungsoo didn’t understand the hype since he had never see the man before. He often preferred solitude, so he didn’t really see that many of his peers either. The truth is he was at least a tad curious but he believed the methods students resorted to were too He wasn’t the type to resort to desperate measures. Kyungsoo was a young man who was methodic in his everyday life. He cared more about himself before other people. It may sound selfish, but he was antisocial and independent from a young age. His father was never in the picture and once Kyungsoo reached high school he had grown distant with his mother. She had been dating a man named, Joonmyeon. He was your average white-collared man who grew up in suburbia. The man had a knack for collecting Santa Claus figurines from all over the world which Kyungsoo thought he’d never understand. They had gotten married when Kyungsoo was in his last year of high school. He didn’t necessarily disapprove the man. He truly thought what took them so long since they had been dating for over three years. Kyungsoo could see the sparkle in his mother’s eyes whenever they were together. His life may have been desolate though he didn’t want to keep his mother from finding her own happiness.

The man moved in with them and suddenly the formerly home for two became too crowded for Kyungsoo. He disliked when people invaded his privacy. He had known the man was only trying to get closer and be somewhat of a father figure. Kyungsoo knew he didn’t need that and usually avoided being home. He didn’t turn to partying or doing drugs. That was just idiotic to Kyungsoo. He doesn’t understand the appeal in rebelling when he was preparing to leave the godforsaken place.

To be frank, Kyungsoo spent most of his time at the local library or at a coffee shop. He soon found a record shop nearby and the owner was kind enough to let him stay as he listened to the vinyls playing in the store. It was then he admitted his love for singing. He doesn’t know the reason that led him to reveal such a well kept secret to a complete stranger. He just enjoyed how the music altered his senses and calmed his thoughts. Singing along seemed natural.

Kyungsoo used to sing around his mother all the time when he was younger. His mother never encouraged him to pursue singing or take any lessons, so he assumed he wasn’t good enough. The owner of the record shop had thought differently. He believed it would be such a waste if more people couldn’t hear Kyungsoo’s voice. Kyungsoo thought the man felt bad for him and was only being nice.   

The young man had only put up spending time with his step-father for the sake of his mother. They normally weren’t on the best terms but he still cared about her. The first time he went out alone with his step-father was to see their family doctor which is a bit odd for it to be considered a special bonding moment. Kyungsoo had to go for a physical and always went every year. It was a normal thing to go for a check-up and Kyungsoo will admit the doctor is very nice to talk to. He found himself more comfortable with the doctor than his own mother and now step-father. Maybe because it was the only constant and unchanging thing in his whole life.

“Oh right! My son, Jongin is back in town. Should’ve called him to see ya.”

“Jongin, sir?”

“Yeah, you used to play with him all the time when you were just a kid. He was practically like a brother to ya.” The family doctor laughed at the fond memories of his teenage son running after Kyungsoo after he had his check-up. “He’s a doctor like me now. Workin’ at SM High. Little geezer moved back to keep an eye on your old man here.” He stretched out his arms to flex his muscles and looked over to Kyungsoo. “I think I’m doing mighty fine, don’t ya think?”

Kyungsoo smiled, surprisingly a genuine one. “Sure thing, sir. Well...I should go now uhh...my da—Joonmyeon’s probably already in the car for me.” He stood and the doctor did as well, shaking his hand.

“Alright, then. Take care, Kyungsoo...also...I know ya won’t ask for it, so here.”  The doctor handed him a lollipop and Kyungsoo doesn’t bother to cover the snort that came out.

“Thanks, Mr. Kim.”

///

After his visit to the doctor’s office, Kyungsoo had grown more curious. The old man had spoken so fondly of his relation to Jongin. He vaguely remembered who Jongin was since he was much older than him. Jongin was finishing up high school when he started kindergarten. Kyungsoo pondered about visiting the infirmary to see how the man looked now. However he was too shy to come unannounced. He couldn’t think of a good reason to stop by without lying, so he decided to forget about it. Although that didn’t mean Jongin had left his mind.

It was quite a hot day for the usual cold weather they had been experiencing. The sudden heat wave had certain students wearing their uniforms as if it was summer. Kyungsoo dressed the same with his nicely pressed blazer even though he was sweating inside. The school hadn’t expected the sudden change of weather so their school had no air conditioning. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and looked out the window. What is their school tuition really used for then?

His hand rested on his chin as he continued daydreaming. Kyungsoo in a daze was very unlike him. He would always pay attention in class and diligently take notes. Academics had come easy to him but right now he could care less.

//

During gym class, Kyungsoo wished he had shorts on though he knew he doesn’t even own a pair. Since it was warm for a change the gym teacher had the boys playing soccer at the outdoor field. Kyungsoo internally whined because physical sports wasn’t exactly his strong suit. He didn’t want to be outside sweating profusely under the blazing sun. The gym teacher sometimes took pity on him and would allow him to sit by the sidelines however today the man didn’t seem as forgiving.

When the soccer ball Kyungsoo him right in the face the impact had him instantly on the ground. He could only the see sun shining brightly as tried to cover it with his hand but his body suddenly felt numb. There was a ringing in his ears and before he knew it his eyes had grown heavier. Kyungsoo ended up passing out much to everyone’s surprise. Students crowded over the injured student and the gym ordered a few male students to help Kyungsoo up.

Jongin had gotten back from his lunch break. Ever since he came back to town he always made the trip to his father’s office. They often either ate at the diner nearby or cooked something quick together. It was just the two of them so it was natural for the son to care for his own father. The doctor was settled in his chair, looking through some documents when a group of teenage boys entered the infirmary. He stood up and saw that an unconscious boy were in their arms.

“Help me lay him down on the bed here,” ordered Jongin. The boys did as they were told and Jongin had seen a familiar face. Albeit currently not awake, he knew who it was right away. One of the boys interrupted his daze as they explained what happened. Jongin nodded and thanked the students for their help. They soon left after giving a polite bow.

Jongin stood there as his eyes scanned the boy before him. Kyungsoo visibly didn’t have any injuries such as cuts and scrapes. He looked almost in a peaceful sleep if you disregard the pink mark and small bump on his forehead. The doctor carefully leaned closer as his fingertips traced Kyungsoo’s face, skin soft as ever. He had never forgotten the bright boy that always ran up to him for a hug whenever he was at his dad’s office. Jongin was also an only child, so he felt a special connection towards Kyungsoo. They didn’t see each other often but when they did it was as if they were actual brothers. Jongin couldn’t resist doting on the small boy with wide curious eyes and a blinding smile. He remembered the day Kyungsoo was crying, latching onto his leg when he said it was going to be their last time together. At least for awhile.

The doctor sighed and wondered how he never made an effort to keep in touch with Kyungsoo. He didn’t really have to. He was starting university doing pre-med and Kyungsoo was only the young boy who visited his dad a few times a year. Jongin can see the small traces of the boy he remembered but this time that boy has turned into a young man.

His fingers got to the lips and he hesitantly touched them, a bit dry concluding Kyungsoo might have also been dehydrated. The touch still had a tingling feeling and Jongin retreated his hand back, scolding himself. He shouldn’t be attracted to Kyungsoo yet he has the urge to kiss those lips, drag his tongue along them to make them moist again.

Jongin cleared his throat and walked away, shaking his head. He shouldn’t allow his mind wander to any possible ungodly things. Kyungsoo may have grown up but he is still far too young for him. He walked over to close the blinds to make sure the sunlight was no longer on Kyungsoo’s face. He decided to go back to his desk and continue working until the younger wakes up.

//

There is the faint ringing in his ears upon waking up. His eyelids fluttered as he gained the feeling back of his body. The eyes soon opened and all they can see is the color white. Kyungsoo observed his surroundings and realized he was in the school’s infirmary. The curtain kept to separate the beds hadn’t been drawn. He can see a figure from afar though his vision was still hazy.  

“Are you feeling better, Kyungsoo?”

The teenage boy watched as the man walked towards him. Regardless of the blinds being closed Kyungsoo could’ve sworn the sunlight radiated around the other. He recalled his family doctor mentioning his son working at the school’s infirmary. Gossip about the man’s appearance didn’t do him any justice. Kyungsoo’s throat had felt so dry. He couldn’t tell how much longer he could last around Jongin’s presence. The school doctor has an expectant look and Kyungsoo tried to swallow the bit of saliva left in his mouth.

“Y...yes, sir. How do you know my name?”

Jongin had smiled at him: perfectly aligned pearly whites, eyes crinkling into crescents, cheekbones that slightly lifted the man’s rounded glasses. The younger thought heaven’s door had finally opened to him. His irregular beating heart hammered against his chest as he bit his bottom lip. Certainly Jongin wouldn’t notice his current state? The lopsided grin that caught his eye implied that Jongin did. He shouldn’t expect any less from a doctor. “No need to call me that. ‘Jongin’ would work just as fine and I have your medical record filed with the school here.” The school doctor pointed out the clipboard he had been holding. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks burning up, all the way to his ears.

“Jongin? As in Doctor Kim Jongho’s son...Jongin?” Kyungsoo doesn’t know where the sudden confidence came from to feign ignorance. He knew perfectly well he was Doctor Kim’s son. Jongin nodded and gave a kind smile at the mention of his father. “Ah, yes. You must be one of his recurring patients?” Kyungsoo doesn’t even try to hide the disappointment when Jongin showed no sign of recognizing him. He doesn’t understand why he even created any false hope. Jongin noticed the forlorn look Kyungsoo has and cleared his clogging throat. He didn’t mean to pretend not knowing Kyungsoo but it was probably for the best. According to the record, this was Kyungsoo’s last year. He told himself he only read Kyungsoo’s birthday by standard protocol.

“Well, I’m going to help you sit upright and I’m going to check for any other possible injuries. It must have been quite the hit to make you pass out.”

Jongin doesn’t outwardly react to Kyungsoo releasing a low moan when he has his hand on the other’s back. He reminded himself he should inspect Kyungsoo and prevent any distracting thought.

“Alright, looks like there’s only a bit of swelling on your forehead. I’ll give you an ice pack to tend to the bump. Then you can lie down for a bit longer and I’ll be right back, okay?”

The school doctor went back to get an ice pack from the fridge. He cracked it to allow the pack to start working. Kyungsoo sat on the bed quietly, thumbs twiddling together. He doesn’t look up until Jongin gently placed the ice pack onto his forehead.

“Now, keep the ice pack in position for about ten minutes and I’ll check up on you again. There’s water right here on the table by the bed as well. Let me know if you need anything else!”

Kyungsoo held onto the ice pack and kept it close to the swollen bump. Before Jongin left he stopped him. “Um, did I miss any of my other classes?”

“Only a few. Don’t worry, Kyungsoo. I’m sure you have friends that can help you catch up.”

The problem was he didn’t though it doesn’t keep the teenage boy from nodding in response. Jongin smiled and gave a gentle squeeze on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. Okay, maybe that last bit was unnecessary but at the same time the sight of Kyungsoo reacting to his touches were entertaining. He walked away to finish the email he had been typing up. The man didn’t want to linger around Kyungsoo more than he had to.  

Kyungsoo almost forgot the digital watch he always wore on his right wrist. He switched hands on the ice pack before checking the time. He groaned because he had missed most of his afternoon classes. There was only on time block left and at this rate he would miss out on that class too. He didn’t have anyone to ask about the assignments or discuss what was covered in class. He’ll decided to use his extra time later studying for final exams instead. He can arrive early before homeroom and stop by the teacher’s office to get the assignments then.

//

Following his first encounter with Jongin after about twelve years, Kyungsoo’s condition had gotten worse. Not from the head injury but his thoughts regarding Jongin. He can’t deny the man oozed with charisma and each movement seemed effortless. In contrast, Kyungsoo had usually been calculated. It would hurt his pride to admit he even had a crush on Jongin. He didn’t want to consider himself being just another student fawning over the school’s doctor.

However he didn’t know how else to approach Jongin. He wanted to see him, talk to him, and touch him. He may have been socially inept but he had carnal desires too. It didn’t take long for him to have vivid dreams of Jongin. They all started with them slowly kissing. He could feel Jongin’s strong hands caressing his naked body. In every dream, he came under Jongin’s ministrations whether it was from the elder deepthroating him or fucking him hard into the mattress. Oh how he wished he could make it a reality.  

Kyungsoo knew from a young age he was more so attracted to men. When he outed to his mother she didn’t bat an eyelash. She had already known and assured it wouldn’t change their relationship when it did anyway. Kyungsoo tried not to get upset whenever his mother would introduce her to a ‘nice girl’ or ushered them away if they had seen two males being affectionate.

It began a week later, Kyungsoo purposely putting himself in danger during gym class. Despite Kyungsoo’s lack of coordination there are certain instances he could ignore but chose not to. He found himself not moving away when to students were fighting for the basketball. He fell to the ground and pain surged through his arm as someone accidentally stepped on it. Thankfully his injury wasn’t serious enough but he had used it as an excuse to go to the infirmary.

As he walked on his own he held the affected arm close to his chest. Each step closer to the infirmary had him keen with excitement. Once he was in front of the door he took a deep breath and gave a soft knock. Jongin had told the visitor to enter and Kyungsoo readily opened the door. From that moment on Kyungsoo used even the smallest cut a chance for him to see Jongin. It confused the school doctor at first. He had known Kyungsoo voiced being a clumsy person but visiting the infirmary almost everyday was abnormal.

Jongin started to question what was Kyungsoo’s motive to come so often. He thought he could have been overreacting. Kyungsoo was still a kid who could make honest mistakes. The time he walked into someone else opening their locker was rather a cute story. He got to lean close enough to Kyungsoo’s face to tend the small cut on the younger’s nose. Jongin could remember Kyungsoo watching his every move. It was natural for patients to observe the doctor when performing something on their bodies.

Although this time Jongin could sense something different in Kyungsoo’s eyes. He was no longer the shy and quiet Kyungsoo that would sheepishly enter the infirmary proclaiming another injury. Jongin was lost in his thoughts until Kyungsoo had taken off his glasses and kissed him. He tried to turn away but Kyungsoo grabbed onto his collared shirt and kept him close. Jongin was tense in the beginning because this is _Kyungsoo_ he was being kissed by.

Kyungsoo hungrily bit on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. The action had the school doctor shuddering. Jongin had finally given in and grabbed him harshly by the waist. Kyungsoo tentatively explored his mouth as this was actually his first kiss. He had an idea about the mechanisms of kissing. With the way Jongin reacted to Kyungsoo it was natural for the younger to delve his tongue in deeper to taste him. Jongin moaned when Kyungsoo grabbed onto his hair. He felt something hard against his stomach is when he stopped, pushing Kyungsoo away. He looked down to see both of their growing arousals and shook his head.

“I know you want me...don’t deny it.”

“Kyungsoo...we...we can’t do this. You’re…”

“Is it because I’m still in high school? I’m a legal adult now. If you only want this to be a casual fuck, then fine. Just please...touch me.” Kyungsoo reached out for the other man only to have his arms swatted away. The look of pure hurt was apparent in Kyungsoo’s face. Jongin tried to apologize but Kyungsoo had already ran out of the infirmary. The school doctor ran his fingers through the hair and cursed out of frustration. He knew he could still catch up to Kyungsoo in the hallway though that was a huge risk. What they had just done was already dangerous. Someone could’ve walked in at any time.

Jongin doesn’t want to even think about the consequences if they had been caught. He knew that he messed up. He probably led Kyungsoo on this whole time and didn’t stop the times they flirted or whenever the younger asked him something personal. Jongin should have been the professional he came to be and not some uncertain young adult in love.

His throat got dry at the thought of possibly loving Kyungsoo. He did like Kyungsoo, a lot but to the point of love after such a short time was something that scared him to the bones. Jongin had been in a few relationships before and yet he was still scared of commitment.

How could a teenage boy affect him more than any of the other men or women in life? It didn’t make sense to him. He was angry at himself because he didn’t want any of this to happen, especially since Kyungsoo was still too young for him. Jongin believed that Kyungsoo deserved to explore when it came to relationships. He knew Kyungsoo shouldn’t settle for him. Despite being in his late 20s, Jongin he didn’t think finding a partner was necessary. He was okay being on his own until the image of a beaming Kyungsoo came to mind. He knew he needed someone to talk him out of this situation and decided to deal with it right now.

//

“It’s nice that you invited me out, but a shame it’s because you’re having trouble keeping your dick in your pants.”

“Sehun, this is serious.”

The said man rolled his eyes before taking a sip of his bourbon. He sat with Jongin in an old pub they used to frequently go to during their med school years. Alcohol was a nice companion to soothe the years of experiencing legit hell. Sehun had been his friend since they started pre-med at the same university. They were the typical friends turned lovers and it was great while it lasted. Both had thought they had a kind of fallout when they were almost graduating.

Jongin knew Sehun began to have feelings for somewhere else. He didn’t blame Sehun. He wasn’t really a person no longer willing to commit in their relationship anyway. Jongin was too afraid to really open up to Sehun as a lover not a friend. At the time he hadn’t known why but over time Jongin learned it was because he wasn’t emotionally ready for a relationship. He was too paranoid, always blaming himself when something didn’t go right. He didn’t want to be with Sehun if he couldn’t even trust himself.

Their years of friendship still kept them close together. Sehun later ended up marrying early with a senior of theirs, Lu Han. Jongin was sincerely happy that at least one of them could live happily. They relocated outside of Seoul but it was rare occasions such as these Sehun is willing to take the hour drive to see his good friend.

“Well if we want to be serious, just go for it.”

“What?! Sehun, I told you everything and you still want me to do something I wanted you to talk me out of?”

“Jongin, the only other time I have seen you speak so fondly of someone that isn’t yourself is me.” Sehun stopped to glare at the other man who was scoffing. “As I was saying….yes, Kyungsoo is young and in high school. Yes, you’re a lot older than him--”

“By ten years.”

“Don’t cut me off! You obviously care a lot about him. Kyungsoo’s at a very sensitive age and I’m sure you’re probably the first guy he’s ever really liked. Your rejection pretty much made him feel like it’s now the end of the world. You’ve been there before.”

“That’s the thing! I’ve gone through first loves and heartbreaks over the years. I wasn’t only with you. I can’t help this age gap we have and it’s always in the back of my mind whenever I want to do or say anything to Kyungsoo. It’s so fucking frustrating. Say that I accept this and date Kyungsoo. He’s going to university this year with thousands of people around his age. More people who can understand him more and this is the time where Kyungsoo can learn more about himself like we did. He shouldn’t settle for someone like me. I have nothing to offer him.”

“This is why we broke up. You have such low self-esteem I wonder if I should make you turn into a patient and see a goddamn shrink. Don’t make all of these decisions on your own and not consider how Kyungsoo might feel. Not every relationship like this is a lost case, Jongin. You need to learn to have some faith.”

Jongin whined as he stared into the pint of beer in front of him. He wanted to suddenly drown himself in it. Sehun was right. As usual.

****  


///

****  


This time another visit to the infirmary wasn’t planned. Kyungsoo was heading to his locker when a group of guys surrounded him. One of the students had accused him of trying to steal his girlfriend which was ridiculous because he’s gay. Kyungsoo had admitted he liked guys and the girl he helped out was just him being polite. They didn’t accept Kyungsoo’s words and assumed it were all lies.

They had taken him out to the hidden alleyway between the school and outdoor field. In all of his years of being at high school he had never been so scared. He thought he was good at being invisible and there he was sitting on the bed in the infirmary with scraped knees, a black eye, and busted lip.

He really didn’t plan it this time. He doesn’t want to relive the face of horror Jongin had when he limped into the infirmary. Jongin had readily guided him to the bed and checked the severity of his injuries. Kyungsoo was lucky to receive only kicks and punches. He didn’t want to think what would happen if they had went further.

Jongin sat in front of him as he ordered Kyungsoo to take off his pants. The younger began blushing and shook his head. They hadn’t talked since Kyungsoo had kissed him. This situation was embarrassing enough as it is. Jongin had his hips on his hands as he gazed at Kyungsoo. “Either you take off your pants so I can tend the scrapes on your knees or else I’m doing it myself.” The serious tone had Kyungsoo moving to unbuckle his belt. Kyungsoo briefly winced in pain when it came to pulling down his pants. Jongin ended up helping him and Kyungsoo covered his cheeks once his lower half was exposed. He was even wearing briefs that day since his mother didn’t do laundry yet. Kyungsoo was beginning to wonder if his day was going to get any worse.

The man examined Kyungsoo’s legs and frowned upon seeing bruises on the thigh area. His equipped his gloves as he continued to look for any other signs of injuries. Kyungsoo had his legs shut closely together and with a stern glare Jongin pried them open. He didn’t seem to show any signs in his inner eyes. Jongin tried not to think about the clothed member only a mere foot away. He grabbed the ice pack he had taken out previously and handed it to Kyungsoo.

“Your bruises aren’t too large in the leg area but that black eye you should apply ice too before it gets more swollen.”

Kyungsoo only nodded and did as he was told. Jongin then swiveled his chair to the table of tools, rubbing alcohol, bandages, and several other medicinal items. He decided to take care of the scraped knees. Kyungsoo’s pants happened to be ripped in that area and somehow in the mix the exposed skin made contact against the ground.

Jongin began to remove the dirt from the scrapes with some water. He applied a cloth on each knee to allow the remaining blood be absorbed. He threw the used cloth and put a slight pressure against the right knee with a fresh cloth. Jongin wanted to make sure there wasn’t anymore bleeding. After some time, he then checked on the other knee. Kyungsoo simply watched as Jongin took care of him. There wasn’t much he wanted to say anyways.

Eventually, Jongin finished tending to the wounds and applied fresh bandages where appropriate. He started to clean up after telling Kyungsoo he should try resting if he felt lightheaded.

“I don’t need to rest. I’ll just leave now. Thanks.”

Jongin watched as  Kyungsoo tried to get his pants back own. It pained him to watch Kyungsoo struggle to even lift his legs. He went over to stop the younger and set the pants on an empty table.

“Kyungsoo, who did this to you? We have to report them to the principal.” Jongin held onto his hands as he waited for a reply. Kyungsoo couldn’t even look at him but his grip on Jongin never left.  “It’s fine, Jongin. I’m already done with school next month. I want end the school year quietly.”

Jongin’s nostrils flared as he shouted. “It’s not okay, Kyungsoo!” The said teenage boy flinched when he heard He felt like he was being scolded and he tried his best not to cry. He didn’t want to look even more weak in front of Jongin, a child who can’t take care of himself. Jongin’s facial expression softened and his hands soon cradled Kyungsoo’s face. The smaller man had look so broken and all he could think of is how to make everything better. “They...they could have done so much worse to you. This type of behavior deserves to be punished for.”

Kyungsoo had known that is was right to reprimand those who abused him but he didn’t want to possibly cause anymore trouble to those around him. He managed to look up with glossy eyes and didn’t except the signs of hurt and worry from Jongin. He had never seen someone care for him so much in a long time.

“I promise...I promise that I’m fine….can you at least hold me?”

Without another word Jongin carefully wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo. The smaller man gently gripped on the back of the white coat as he leaned onto Jongin’s chest. He immediately was met with warmth and the steady movements of Jongin’s breathing seemed to calm him down. He sighed when he felt Jongin softly kiss him on the top of his head. Kyungsoo rested his chin on top of Jongin’s chest. The man looked down to smile at him as he ran fingers through black hair.

“Kyungsoo...wait for me after school?”

//

They chose not to hold out for any longer as they kissed in Jongin’s bedroom. The elder carefully laid him on the bed, worried that Kyungsoo’s body was still in pain from earlier. He slowly unbuttoned Kyungsoo’s shirt as they continued kissing. Jongin pinched each nipple until they were erect. Kyungsoo’s whimpering had him hungry for more.

Once they were both undressed Jongin lovingly observed Kyungsoo’s body. The small bruises still made his heart drop to his stomach but overall Kyungsoo was absolutely beautiful. He can see Kyungsoo trying to cover his face. The bruise on his face ironically made him feel the most self-conscious. Jongin gently pried the hands away and murmured into Kyungsoo’s ear, “Don’t cover yourself. You look beautiful.” Kyungsoo sighed when he felt lips on his forehead, to his own lips, and down to his neck. Jongin left a trail of kisses down Kyungsoo’s sensitive body and teasingly bit on his hip bone, causing him to buck his hips. The elder man grabbed onto the erect penis as he gave a few kisses to the inner thighs.

Kyungsoo gasped when Jongin pressed his flat tongue against the leaking member. Jongin swirled his tongue at the end before going back down. He gradually eased into the hilt and bobbed his head up and down, humming as he fondled each ball sac. The obscene slurping sounds and Kyungsoo’s wanton moaning filled the room. The sensation of Jongin deepthroating could never compare to those wet dreams. He tugged on Jongin’s hair and pulled him off so that he could kiss him. Jongin groaned as Kyungsoo eagerly sucked on his tongue. He grabbed onto Kyungsoo’s ass and their dicks had brushed against each other.

Kyungsoo breathily called out for Jongin as he continued to grind to experience the pleasurable friction. Jongin kissed on the side of the Kyungsoo’s jaw as he settled the younger back on the bed. He went over his bedside table to grab some lube and a condom. He chuckled and licked his lips when Kyungsoo was squirming.

Jongin bent down as his nose grazed against Kyungsoo’s inner thigh. He then traced the tight hole with his tongue. Kyungsoo yelped as Jongin’s tongue delved inside of him. The warm and wet muscle went in circles. Kyungsoo desperately grabbed onto the bed sheets for purchase. He had never felt this way before as Jongin continued to eat him out, caressing his thighs and occasionally pump his dick. Jongin hummed at the hole clenched around his tongue. Kyungsoo could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach and let out a choked sob when he came untouched. Jongin continued to dart his tongue in and out as Kyungsoo came down from his high.

When Kyungsoo was able to regulate his breathing Jongin had stopped and hovered the younger. His tongue languidly licked the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear before whispering hotly, “Virgin holes taste so good.” He smirked when Kyungsoo writhed underneath him.

Kyungsoo squeaked when Jongin roughly kissed him. He could taste himself as Jongin met with his own tongue. The elder reached out for the bottle of lube and went back on his knees causing Kyungsoo to whine from the loss of contact. Jongin coated his fingers with the lube and gave Kyungsoo a quick peck. “Just a little bit longer, baby.” Kyungsoo nodded and returned Jongin’s smile.

His body immediately tensed when one lubed finger slowly went inside of him. Jongin was there to pepper him with kisses as he eased the finger in and out. He soon added another finger, scissoring them as he continued to stretch Kyungsoo. The smaller man began panting, head thrown into the pillow as Jongin added one last finger. His hips bucked when Jongin had found his prostate. The wait to finally have Jongin inside of him was agonizing. “Hurry up...please!” begged Kyungsoo. Jongin gave him a soft kiss on the lips before responding. “This is your first time, baby. We need to go slow.”

“B..but this isn’t my first time being stretched!” He replied in a strained voice and blushed right away when he realized he had said his thoughts out loud. Jongin had stopped and Kyungsoo whined at the empty feeling inside of his tight hole. The elder quirked an eyebrow and didn’t bother to hide his smug face. “Oh really? Have you ever thought about me while fingering yourself? Was I fucking you so hard you could no longer scream?”

Kyungsoo was now hiding his face as his cheeks burned upon hearing the words. Not that Jongin’s words were dirty but because they were true. Jongin’s hands were giving soothing touches on his thighs. “Talk to me, Kyungsoo.”

His breath hitched as he could feel the head of Jongin’s cock prodding his hole. He whined when Jongin had moved away. The smaller male finally caved in because he had grown impatient. “Yes! Oh, god. Almost everyday….e..everyday I touched myself thinking about you.” Kyungsoo was wishing the bed would swallow him to save him from further embarrassment. He can see the great satisfaction it gives Jongin to know how much he was wanted.

Unfortunately, Jongin’s teasing had just begun. “ _Almost_ everyday? I think you’re lying. You’ve been wanting me to fuck you ever since we met in the infirmary. I bet you fingered yourself even this morning.” He slowly penetrated Kyungsoo but only until the head was fully inside. Kyungsoo had shown his agitation. He was so close to pushing down Jongin and ride his dick instead. “Nghh...Please...Jongin, fuck me...please oh, please.”

Jongin didn’t think Kyungsoo would be beckoning him so much. It was feeding his ego and decided to tease Kyungsoo one last time by only pushing a bit more. Kyungsoo was ready to curse at him but the profane words were left on the back of his throat once Jongin swiftly eased all the way in.

Kyungsoo moaned at the feeling of being so full for the first time. He didn’t even feel much pain,the slow burn had him craving for more. He couldn’t wait for Jongin to fuck him hard. He moved his hips forward to give Jongin a sign that he could move. Jongin was more than happy to oblige. He slowly pulled out and thrusted right back in. Kyungsoo was already clenching so tightly around his cock it had him almost cum right then and here. He brought Kyungsoo’s legs to rest on his shoulders so he could penetrate in deeper. Kyungsoo shamelessly moaned as Jongin rocked his hips back and forth, finding himself a rhythm. He started thrusting his own hips forward to enhance the sensation.

Jongin bit back a groan as he watched Kyungsoo putty beneath him. His cock brushing against Kyungsoo’s prostate had the younger jolting, screaming for Jongin to keep hitting him right there. Jongin complied as he thrusted faster into the spot that had Kyungsoo spurting out curse words. So many Jongin didn’t even known Kyungsoo could be that...vocal. He leaned forward to kiss Kyungsoo on the lips, bending him in half. Kyungsoo had grabbed him to deepen the kiss, allowing Jongin to swallow every moan he emitted.

The way Kyungsoo was clenching and gripping harshly onto his hair as their breaths mingled he could tell the younger was close. Jongin thrusted so hard the bed was rocking as the wooden headboard kept hitting the wall. Kyungsoo could feel his mind going blank as the intensity growing in the pit of stomach finally released. He came in thick ropes over their chests and he grabbed tightly onto Jongin. The sight of Kyungsoo reaching his orgasm almost had Jongin climax. The smaller male didn’t forget to whisper naughty words to Jongin as he helped him cum. Kyungsoo moaned at the feeling of cum inside of him as Jongin rode out his high.

Jongin laid on his back next to Kyungsoo, chest heaving as that was the best sex he had ever had in so long. He’s then reminded this was Kyungsoo’s first time. He lazily leaned over to kiss him for a few moments before going to the bathroom to get a wet towel.

“Sorry I didn’t use a condom,” mumbled Jongin. Kyungsoo moaned when Jongin gingerly removed the cum inside of him. Jongin tossed the soiled towel away. He’ll deal with that later. Kyungsoo sat upwards to give Jongin a quick peck on the lips. “Thank you….I’m happy you were my first. I know I’m being crazy now and maybe it’s the adrenaline in me still talking...but I love you.”

His wide eyes looked right up at him and Jongin could tell that those words were true. Kyungsoo was just afraid of being rejected again. “Kyungsoo...I have something to tell you...I already knew who you were. Right away when you were carried to the infirmary. Little Do Kyungsoo had come back into my life again. I’ll be honest. I was scared shitless how much I cared about you. I tried to deny that I didn’t feel anything for you when it was so obvious I was already in love you from the start.”

“You mean even when I was a kid?”

Jongin gasped and shook his head. “Kyungsoo! You know what I mean,” he whined. Jongin suddenly sulking and whining like a kid had amused Kyungsoo to no end. The younger chuckled as he playfully pinched Jongin’s cheeks. In return, Jongin pretended he was about to bite those cute stubby fingers.

Kyungsoo giggled when Jongin lifted him up so that he could sit on his lap. He played with Jongin’s hair as Jongin gave him peppering kisses. He sighed as he rested on Jongin’s shoulder. “I’m only kidding. I had a feeling you remembered who I am. I understand how you feel. I honestly don’t even know what will happen to us in the future but for now I’m happy to be with you.” They couldn’t hide their smiles while looking at each other. Jongin sneaked in another kiss after he said, “Me too, Kyungsoo.”

****  
  


///

Kyungsoo held his phone close to his ear as he finished hanging the last of his clothes in his dorm room.

“ _Did you finish unpacking, baby?_ ”

“Almost! I have orientation to go to later...but I can maybe call you after? If that’s okay.”

“ _Mhm. Should be fine. I’ll be done with work at 5pm as usual._ ”

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the suite door. The young man’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion since he wasn’t expecting anyone to stop by. His roommate was coming from overseas, so he was going to arrive a few days later. He assumed it could of been one of his suitemates who forgot their key and rushed to open the door when he heard the person knocking again.

“Hold on. Someone’s knocking on the door.”

Kyungsoo certainly didn’t expected to see his boyfriend at the door with a bouquet of flowers. Jongin cheekily smiled at him as he presented the flowers to the other. “Surprise?” Kyungsoo scoffed but accepted the gift anyway. He looked around to see the hallway was empty and allowed Jongin inside.

The suite had a good amount of space for six people. It was similar to an apartment with three bedrooms, a small kitchenette, one bathroom with two sinks nearby, and even a small living room area space. Jongin was lucky to even afford a small goshiwon during his college days. Albeit he doesn’t expect any less from his intelligent boyfriend who got a generous scholarship at a prestigious institution. They were now inside Kyungsoo’s room in case one of his suitemates came out to see who was at the door.

“Jongin...I…how did you even get inside?...you should you had work today! You can’t just leave like that!”

His boyfriend pushed his index finger onto his forehead which earned the elder a death glare. Jongin sighed as he embraced Kyungsoo. “Relax, I’m not that old. Everyone thought I was student when I was walking around. I’m on a lunch break plus I now have a nurse working with me who’s on duty.”

“Oh right. That whore,” spat Kyungsoo. Judging from the records of how many students visited him during the short time he started working at SM High, the school thought Jongin needed more help at the infirmary. They hired a nurse to work for Jongin under his approval as well. That didn’t sit right with Kyungsoo because that mean Jongin had the final say who he worked with. He bet the skank has already made advances on his poor boyfriend. He trusts his boyfriend wholeheartedly. It’s the other woman spending more time with him than he can is who he can’t trust.  

Jongin had to admit seeing Kyungsoo jealous was cute. He had chosen the nurse since she had relevant experience and was in the beginning stages of starting his own clinic. Kyungsoo was now pouting and he quickly kissed him, squeezing him tightly. “Hey~ You know I already got a nurse I’m interested in and he’s right here, baby.”

Kyungsoo scoffed but still nestled his head in the warmth of Jongin’s neck. “But I’m not a nurse yet,” he grumbled. Jongin tenderly carded his fingers through Kyungsoo’s freshly dyed wine red hair. Kyungsoo had surprised him one day during their winter break. In the beginning, he missed Kyungsoo’s natural black hair but this new change brought out a more confident and devilish side of his boyfriend. It was a definite turn on.  

“Keyword: yet. Don’t worry once you’re a nurse you’ll have a spot right in my personal clinic.”

“I know, I know. I just can’t wait any longer.”

Jongin grinned at his boyfriend as his hands began go to lower and lower on the other’s back. “Lesson one: Patience.” Kyungsoo squeaked when Jongin firmly grabbed his ass. “I’ve got about...forty minutes left. How about we do a quick ten minute lesson on what patience is all about?”

Kyungsoo gasped when he realized what his boyfriend was implying. “Jongin! My roommate might not be here yet but I do have suitemates in their own bedrooms right now.” His protest didn’t stop Jongin from already unzipping the other’s pants. He got onto his knees as he lower the jeans and underwear to mid-thighs. Kyungsoo moaned when the cool air hit his half hard dick.

“Look who’s talking where you’re already getting hard just thinking about it.” Jongin tugged on Kyungsoo’s dick in slow and hard drags. His boyfriend bit on his lip when Jongin kissed the tip of his crown. Kyungsoo knew Jongin wouldn’t go any further if he doesn’t verbally agree to it.

“Oh, fuck it. That mouth better be ready for me now.”

**Author's Note:**

> note to self- don’t tell yourself you want to do pwp cause ohp look what happened it became word vomit and now you’re drowning in your tears


End file.
